Old Doll
by MilyTusaki161
Summary: Artemis, Butler, and Holly have been kidnapped and taken to the Drevis' residents where the Father has done some experiments on Artemis... One-Shot but may turn into multiple chapters if requested. Reviews welcome. Rated T for the violence Crossover between Artemis Fowl and Mad Father


Artemis Fowl and all characters are not my own, nor the plot of Mad Father, but this one-shot is

Why_ can't I move? Where am I? Where's Butler and Holly?_

Artemis blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting of the room he was in. He attempted to rub his temple to ease his headache to find that his hands were strapped to the bloodied table he finally realized he was lying on. '_What? Bloodied? Bloodied tables are not a good sign.', _Artemis thought as he tested the strength of the bonds on his wrists before giving up with a sigh as he knew that there was no escape. '_Might as well as save my energy for when I need it,'_ he mused ,_'I also need to figure out where I am.' _ With that said, or rather, thought, Artemis glanced around the room, searching for something to clue to him who might have the guts and skills to capture not only him but Butler and Holly all at the same time. Artemis had to hold back the bile rising in his throat and the fear welling up inside him as he spotted the blood soaked bags, surgical toolsof all sorts and medicines he had never even heard of. He gulped before closing his eyes to keep his tears from starting to form. Where ever he was, Artemis hoped that Butler would come to his rescue soon, if he wasn't already dead.

2 hours later

Butler and Holly woke to groan at the same time before the thought hit them, '_Where are we?'. _ The quick glance at each other proved they were at least not alone, which was a good and bad thing. Then it hit Butler that his charge was not with him in the cell.

"Where's Artemis?" Holly voiced Butler's concern, worry sketched slightly on her delicate elf face as she tried to find him around in the other cells.

"I don't know. First, we need to figure out where we are and who managed to capture us." Butler shook the cell door to find that with a few hard thrusts to its frame, it would fall right off.

"Stand back, Holly." Butler commanded as he prepared for the first thrust.

"What are you doing, Mud Man?" Holly questioned as she backed away as far as she could in the small cell.

"Busting us out so we can find Artemis." He stated simply before using full force to bash his shoulder against the jail door's frame.

It came off on the first time, as both Butler and Holly thought it would. The frame stood no chance against the elephant of a man, the proof of that lying in front of them. Butler went out first, searching the room for weapons as their kidnappers had stripped them of their own weapons. When nothing but a key was found, Holly checked the door and found that the doors were locked.

"Hey, Butler, let me see that key you found." Holly urgently asked.

When Butler handed her the key, she twisted it in the lock before hearing a click as the door unlocked, leading to a hallway filled with barrels,cobwebs, and blood soaked bags. That was definitely was not a good sign, nor were the creepy, life-like dolls randomly place around the whole area.

"Well, who ever kidnapped us obviously has issues mentally." Holly commented as she tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. She push open the door, letting Butler follow close behind her, not leaving her side as he scanned the surroundings, searching for even a trace of activity. Once they had reached the end of the hallway, they had found a mini chainsaw which they saved for it might be useful later. They had to travel all the way up to the first basement level before hearing sounds coming from behind a door. Screams. Human screams. Artemis's screams.

Pain. Hot searing pain rippled through Artemis like fire, consuming every part of him in agony. The man before him held up an eye, Artemis's eye, laughing at his pain before continuing with the 'research' that was torturing the small boy. The man, who the young woman helping him called him Doctor,so that was what Artemis resulted in calling him, cut a large and deep cut that ran from Artemis's empty eye socket down to his stomach, swirls jutting out from random spots on the cut, stitching it back up to let it look like he was having a beautiful tattoo growing on his right half of his body , resulting in the loss of much blood. Lucky for Artemis, he was hooked up to a bloodline that keep him at least alive, for now.

"Now, now. You don't want to inform your friends where you are or do you want them to suffer too, do you?" the doctor asked, chiding him like he was a five year old throwing a tantrum. He slowly sunk the knife into Artemis's upper jaw before stitching a everlasting smile into his face,delicate and beautiful yet so saddening to look at, and there was just enough room in the stitching for one to talk quietly. Tears mixed with blood as Artemis couldn't take it anymore, and let out a blood-curdling scream that ended with a whimper and continued into sobs.

"Please calm down, Artemis. You will be my second prettiest doll I've ever created, so beautiful..." the Doctor and the woman, who's name was Maria, both stared admiringly at Artemis before slowly cleaning up the tools and materials used to create the most perfect doll, other than Aya.

Butler and Holly raced toward the door, finding it locked, busted it down with the mini chainsaw that indeed was useful. Holly almost lost her wits looking at what was

Artemis Fowl. Still covered in his blood and crying with only one eye left, he looked more like the fragile thirteen year old rather than the older, more mature front he put on everyday of his life. Butler could feel the rage boiling inside of himself as he saw the damage and suffering these lunatics had inflicted upon his dear principal and friend. He quickly took care of the two before turning his attention toward Holly, who was cradling Artemis to her chest. Artemis was staring blankly at nothingness as the blood from his eye socket and mouth dripped slowly down his face. Holly held back her tears as she chocked out her question.

"Artemis? Stay with us! Butler, grab my helmet and call for back-up!" Holly yelled as she tried to stop the major wounds from gushing blood.

"Got it."

Butler roughly grabbed the small helmet to call Foaly only to see that Foaly and Captain Root were on the other end, looking sick and pale.

"Back-up has already been sent two hours ago. They will be there in about thirty minutes from now with the best medical warlocks available." Foaly silently stated, obviously not in the mood for his own humor. Butler nervously glanced back at his charge, who was in a comatose state. He could believe he let this happen. It was all his fault, but now was not the time for self-loathing. He needed to help Holly heal Artemis's wounds.

8 months later

Artemis limped as he slowly walked out of his house, still in a state of emptiness, but walking around in the least. The People couldn't risk fixing the stitching on his mouth but they did manage to heal the cut on his chest, leaving a bizarre scar on his chest. Artemis now wore a black eye-patch with the Fowl crest on it. He never really talked except with his family and a few of his closest fairy friends. He now wore pure black and he spends most of his time drawing creatures and dolls from his dreams and singing little songs that were connected with the house. Artemis was never the same again, he is just like a little fragile doll, collecting dust on the shelf...


End file.
